


Единственный, ради кого он продолжал дышать

by Herber_baby17



Category: Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Олли был удивлен, обнаружив на пороге своего дома рядового первого класса Эймса десять лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственный, ради кого он продолжал дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One To Keep Him Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292747) by [Bette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bette/pseuds/Bette). 



> Текст был переведен специально для WTF Combat 2012

Проблема выживших Честерс-Милла состояла в том, что для остальной страны это был ад, а весь мир понятия не имел, что делать с тобой после. Особенно, когда ты внезапно осиротевший подросток. Такой, как Олли Динсмор. Оставшиеся в живых стали семьей, но не настолько крепкой, чтобы Олли смог задержаться где-то дольше, чем на шесть месяцев. Он не мог больше оставаться среди нескольких «временных» домов, которые им предоставили после выписки из больницы. Кэлверты попытались стать для него новой семьей. Они зашли в этом так далеко, что Олли до сих пор отправлял им открытки на Рождество и на дни рождения.  
Но свой восемнадцатый день рождения, несмотря на благие намерения тех, кто никогда не был его семьей по крови, Олли Динсмор снова был сам по себе. К тому времени Кэлверты переехали в Калифорнию - насколько это было возможно дальше на континентальной Америке от событий в Честерс-Милле. Для Олли, однако, Калифорния никогда так и не стала домом, и чего он действительно хотел – так это большого пространства. Такого, что если даже придут монстры в ночи и запрут тебя в нем, у тебя будет достаточно шансов, чтобы выжить в одиночку.  
Он поселился в штате Вайоминг. У него был свой счет, который штат Мэн предоставил каждому, кто остался в живых в противостоянии с Ренни. У выживших не было много способов разделить поселок между собой, но того, что ему досталось, хватило, чтобы купить землю и считать ее своим домом. Это было больше, чем он ожидал когда-либо. Через несколько лет дом наконец-то стал приобретать до странности знакомые очертания.  
Первые несколько лет он работал сам, и это было круто. Он выращивал кое-что для себя, и у него был скот, о котором он мог заботиться. Это была работа от рассвета до заката, о которой он и мечтал. Она помогала ему фокусироваться на чем-то ином, чем ждать, когда позади тебя послышится знакомая поступь ботинок. Хотя от фермы, как от детей и телят, с годами хлопот лишь прибавляется. Олли столкнулся с этим фактом спустя пять лет, когда работы стало так много, что он не мог справляться со всем в одиночку. И у него не было семьи, которая могла бы помочь ему с этим.  
Но он и не был заинтересован в семье, поэтому он поступил так же, как и любой другой на его месте. Он начал нанимать работников. Сезонных, в большинстве своем. Людей, которые путешествовали по стране и которые бы получали зарплату за то, что могли задержаться на несколько месяцев, а затем двинуться дальше.  
Это срабатывало в течение пяти лет, а затем, как все остальное, перестало работать.  
Казалось бы, чертовски простое соглашение с Олли. Ты выставляешь объявление, в котором говорится, что ты ищешь работников для найма, и они приходят. Быстрая проверка на наличие криминального прошлого покажет, кто, вероятно, ограбит тебя, а затем ты принимаешь их на работу на некоторое время, пока они снова не покидают тебя. Иногда ты прощаешься с ними раньше, чем они хотят, но каждый знает, чем все закончится. Это то, чего ты ожидаешь.  
Чего ты точно не ожидаешь, так это то, что отзовется человек, которого ты когда-то знал, словно призрак из худшего времени твоей жизни вернулся по твою душу. Вот что получил Олли, когда открыв дверь, он обнаружил Клинта чертова Эймса по другую ее сторону.  
Это определенно был он, хотя волосы у него стали длиннее, а Олли не бредил из-за недостатка кислорода и страха, когда смотрел на нег через стену испачканного Купола. Он явно не выглядел как военный, но Олли только смог предположить, что он выглядит так, потому что взял отпуск и решил стать лесорубом, вместо того, чтобы вернуться на базу. Но во всех призраках трагического прошлого самым болезненным было то, что Эймс также был и лучшей частью воспоминаний тех дней у Олли. Его вытащили на свежий, чистый воздух из-под Купола. Его освободили. Заставили пережить это. Эймс был к этому причастен.  
И теперь он здесь, снаружи, перед входной дверью Олли, окутанный столькими воспоминаниями, что Олли даже опешил и спросил себя, смеется ли где-нибудь тот ребенок, который использовал его и всех кого он знал за все свои пятнадцать лет жизни, в качестве марионеток. 

***  
В объявлении говорилось, что на ферму требуются лишние руки. Так же просто, как если бы рядовому первого класса Клинту Эймсу позвонили, чтобы пригласить на интервью. Эймс был в Вайоминге в течение двух месяцев, работал по домам, и каждый, кто искал наемных работников, мог нанять его и сэкономить немного. Он не обратил внимания на имя, которое произнес мужчина, просто голос звучал одновременно молодым и невероятно уставшим – так Эймс чувствовал себя с того самого дня, как ему исполнился двадцать один год, и люди его возраста умирали в черном дыму, который был в футе от его носа, но все равно не достигал его.

***  
Спустя два дня, Эймс осознал две вещи. Во-первых, все не так просто, как казалось. Во-вторых, у вселенной была странная привычка сводить все к иронию. Или, может, это у Бога было такое извращенное чувство юмора. Бог, или пришельцы, или кто бы там ни был наверху, он начал перемешивать пальцем жизнь каждого внизу. Потому что Эймс знал: что-то произошло там, в Честерс-Милле, даже несмотря на то, что не особо задумывался на эту тему до этих событий.  
Судя по выражению лица Олли Динсмора, Эймс был абсолютно уверен, что Олли тоже чертовски близок к этой мысли.  
― Ты… ― наконец смог сказать он.  
Звук одного из их голосов, а не просто шокированный взгляд, казалось, вырвал Олли из задумчивости и молодой человек (уже не мальчик) ответил ему:  
― Ты, - а затем, ― Что?..  
Это означало: "Что ты здесь делаешь? Что тебе нужно? Что значит твое появление, когда ты вроде как должен был быть подальше от купола и от людей, которые связаны с ним и жить долго?  
― Ищу работу, ― объяснил Эймс, и его голос звучал немного робко. Немного застенчиво. Может, с некоторым смущением, которого бы у него не было, если бы он не знал Олли в другой жизни, где он носил военную форму, и ему не пришлось бы ходить от двери к двери в поисках работы.  
― Слышал, тебе требуется помощь?  
Это была шутка для них обоих, Эймс снова пришел, чтобы помочь ему. Потому что пока Олли вспоминал, как его вытащили на чистый воздух, и он обрел способность дышать, хотя там, в ловушке дыма, он думал, что умрет. Эймс вспоминал, как два дня спустя пытался пройти в больницу и навестить его, но был отправлен обратно Национальной Гвардией. В тот момент он понял, что армейская служба не для него. Все ждали, что он забудет мальчика, которого вытащил из-под Купола, и преступит к следующему заданию. Когда его время закончилось, он решил не возвращаться.  
По крайней мере, у Олли, кажется, появилось кое-что хорошее в жизни. Феникс восстал из пепла или что-то в этом роде.

***  
За исключением, конечно же того факта, что Олли не был Фениксом и ниоткуда не возрождался. Все, что он построил вокруг себя – это искусственная стена огромного пространства и небо Вайоминга. У него не было близких друзей, чтобы называть их по первым именам и не думать о них.  
Это был инстинкт, который заставил его нанять Эймса в тот день. Потому что Эймс был связью между худшими и лучшими вещами, которые когда-либо случались с ним. И что-то в этом человеке, может быть, память о том, как он сидел по другую сторону купола, разговаривая с ним, единственный, ради кого он продолжал дышать, когда он потерял надежду – эта память не позволила отправить его домой.  
Это был тот же инстинкт, который заставил его довериться Эймсу месяцем позже, когда дождь размыл все вокруг, и Олли никуда не мог сбежать. С тех пор, как Эймс получил работу, он ухаживал за скотом и растениями, а однажды даже погнался за лошадью, когда она сорвалась с привязи. И каждый день он пытался поговорить с Олли. И каждый день Олли отвечал ему тем минимумом слов, которым он мог общаться. А потом он вдруг находил срочную работу, как можно дальше от того места, где сейчас находился Эймс.  
Так что все, что он мог сделать, это ждать и воспользоваться возможностью, которая появилась у него, когда он заслонил собой дверной проем на кухне Олли. И убедившись, что молодой человек смотрит на него, сказал:  
― Здесь славно, не так ли?  
― Конечно, ― сказал Олли, пожимая плечами. Он выглядел пойманным в ловушку. ― Я в порядке.  
― Не похоже, ― ответил Эймс. Он не хотел быть сразу откровенным, но и скрывать что-то он не умел.  
Столкнувшись с этим, что мог сделать Олли? Если бы это был кто-то другой, возможно, кто-то совсем другой во всем этом гребаном мире, он бы смог пожать плечами и удалиться в свою комнату с минимальными повреждениями. Однако, это был Эймс.  
И Эймс был единственным, кому он мог рассказать о своей семье, единственным, кто рассказал ему о надежде выбраться из-под купола, единственный, кто нашел его, когда он знал, что был близок к смерти. Эймс был единственным, ради кого он продолжал дышать.  
В конце концов, у Эймса ушло не так много времени, чтобы сломать стены, которые Олли построил вокруг себя после того последнего дня под куполом. Его удивили лишь ощущения, которые были такими же, как в тот миг, когда его вытащили наружу из-под наполненного черным дымом купола. При всем этом, Эймс, скорее всего, всегда будет единственным, кто сможет вытащить его на чистый воздух по другую сторону.


End file.
